


Put Me To Sleep

by nobetterpicture



Category: JYJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterpicture/pseuds/nobetterpicture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught between Sea Fog and Three Days filming, reality begins to blur for Yoochun. Until someone's there to finally put him to some much needed rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Me To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Boonies when we were both craving Soulmates while Yoochun wore himself out in February. Possessive Jae and Sleepy Chun are great, what can I say.

He’d been awake for nearly 40 hours now, his few-second blackout a day ago didn’t count as sleep. 

They were finishing up this last scene (always the last, but never the actual end) for Sea Fog, but then there was Three Days, that was ahead of schedule, but let’s keep it that way okay, Yoochun-ah?

 

His characters started to bleed together and when he started delivering his Dongshik lines as Taekyung and groping around for the fake gun on his hip, the staff took one look at him and sent him home.

“I-...Schedule...’M okay-” were the only words he got before his stylists shoved him in the back of his huge white van. The van large enough for naps but never used for that function. Go figure. 

He heard his manager mumble a few things at him before every sound turned into white noise. Apparently it was early in the morning because as they drove away from the studio, he watched the sun rise through the passing buildings and mountains. 

In a blink of his eyes, he was in front of his apartment door and another blink, he was half naked and face first on his bed. In the back of his (still conscious and awake) mind, he wondered if he should be worried about the loss of time, but it’d been weeks since he’d actually been _home_ and not in a hotel.

_Home_ in his own bed covered in Harang and Haru’s hair that made his nose itch.

_Home_ where he could just stay in bed all day and not care, have his mom bring dinner and then watch dramas together (like Yoohwan’s that he’d missed completely).

 

_Home_ where-

 

Where

 

Where there were always soft hands gliding up the backs of his calves, digging into the tense muscles and softening them up. 

Where there were thumbs that dug into the middle of his foot, his top of thigh, his lower back that even with no energy _still_ made him arch his back with a soft moan- no matter the pain or soreness.

Lips that ghosted across the tattoos he’d forgotten he had (makeup covering them everyday) from his ankle to his lower back and shoulder- Arms easily rolling him to access his chest, the touches now lighter than the feathers inked there.

 

All he could spare was another weak moan.

 

Yoochun was awake but not. 

 

Home was _Home_ but this was a dream and he refused to open his eyes to the reality of another blackout. 

The hands easily slipped off his boxers, nails gently trailing down the now-relaxed muscles. 

A comfortable, _warm_ weight pressed on top of him, the air turning thick and hot as the softness of a blanket brushed his face. There was a smile against his neck, his cheek, and finally his lips but he could barely respond. 

“So exhausted that you can’t even kiss me...Sounds like you deserve a punishment for that.” 

The words whispered against his lips, followed by a smooth roll of hips.

“Maybe I should fuck you for not even saying ‘Hi’ to me… Fuck you for just laying there while hands touch you, not even moving or asking whose they are… Fuck you as a reminder that no matter what state you’re in, no matter whom you're with or where you are, just exactly _who_ you belong to.”

Yoochun willed his eyes open (like he’d done in between scenes too many times to count) but there was nothing but darkness. Closing them, he focused on the warm skin relaxing and warming him better than any blanket or coat he bought or had been given. Focused on the hot breath against his neck, the slick tongue tracing words he can’t remember above his heart, the fingertips digging into his (already) bruised hips. 

“That’s it~” The voice whispered as Yoochun fully relaxed against the touches and gave into the darkness. “You just stay there and let me do all the work.” 

There was a smile against his belly button and the hands on his hips slid further down, across his thighs, and stopped at his knees. They pushed them open and up, the slight movement and stretch burning at bit as Yoochun faintly remembered the bruises he got from rolling down a hill in the dark fifteen times.

He must have gasped or made some noise as a hand moved down his right inner thigh, caressing. “You have so many bruises or sore spots, I don’t how you do it anymore. I turned off the lights because I couldn’t take seeing them when I wasn’t the one that put them there with my fingers or mouth...” Lips followed the hand and teeth nipped a spot close enough to his cock to make him interested. 

“And yet you still have energy for this…” The voice snorted as the hand grabbed him and stroked up. Yoochun tried to smile.

“Your….fault.” He managed to mumble out, giving into the dream (or was it reality) and barely shifting his hips up for more contact. It almost hurt to move and the thought of sex seemed painful, but his cock said otherwise.

“I think you mean _your fault_ , Soulmate. _You’re_ the one who’s been so busy. _You’re_ the one that hasn’t been taking care of yourself. _You’re_ the one that forgets to check in every once in a while just so that I know you’re alive. Ass.” Each “your” was accompanied with a rough squeeze and Yoochun felt the air get even hotter, almost stifling, under the blanket.

But then the hand disappeared. 

In fact all contact disappeared and a rush of cold air brushed against his skin. Yoochun could breathe again and felt the movement on the bed. He sighed when a slick fingers returned along with a soft kiss against his lips.

“Gonna fuck you until you pass out now.”

 

\------

 

When his eyes finally opened again, Yoochun had no idea where he was. For the first time in a while though, he felt relaxed. Not dead tired. Maybe even a little energetic.

Stretching his arms above his head and pointing his toes, he enjoyed the slow burn from each of his muscles. It’d been so long since the last time he’d slept in a bed, and as he scanned the room, his own bed at that. 

His mind was still fuzzy about just how exactly he’d gotten here when he heard something shuffle down the hall. Looking up, he watched a half-awake, half-naked Jaejoong step through the door. He looked sleepy and sated, his grown-out blond hair matted to half of his head. 

Certainly a sight for his sore eyes. 

Literally. He had to blink to get some moisture in them. 

It’d been so long since he’d actually seen Jaejoong in person like this. Where it was just the two of them.

“Finally awake?” Jaejoong asked, walking closer and sliding back into bed, wrapping so easily around Yoochun.

“Sort of…” The warm arms around his own bare waist made him realize that he was completely naked and the events of last night (morning? afternoon? how much time had passed he didn’t even know) came rushing back. 

How much of it was a dream or reality, he wasn’t sure, but it didn’t bother him. What mattered was where he was in the moment and that it’d been too long since the last time he was here. 

He smiled and kissed Jaejoong’s shoulder, relaxing into his hold. 

“I guess you didn’t fuck me hard enough to keep me asleep.”

It took less than five seconds to have Jaejoong hovering over him again.

“Allow me to fix that.”


End file.
